degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ILoveEli007
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi: The Next Generation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 15:03, July 31, 2010 hi im Jenny and Eli/Munro Is not the hottest on the planet he is the SEXIEST MAN ON THE PLANET Yeah I like Harper's do you? Hey there Hi (: I just wanted to let you know that creating pages like the one you just did with the link to pictures, is not allowed. Creating useless articles and using them in the wrong way is considered vandalism, and you could be blocked for that. Please next time use your blog or the forum for those type of things. Thanks. 05:43, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No problem (: wouldn't want you to get in trouble haha. 06:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i just texted you just so you know lol Aww :) Aww thank you! That means so much that you say that. Unfortunately no :/ I'm not an admin or anything, I just help keep peace and order since none of the admins or the owner very active. Only one stops by to help out sometimes. So I just decided I would do what I could to help take care of the vandalism. I really wish they would allow make someone who's active an admin so they can take care of the problems only an admin can do. :( 17:24, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Haha no thank you! for being so kind. I wish they would (: I tried asking about it, but since only the owner can make someone an admin, and he hasn't been on, it's kinda impossible haha. Maybe if everyone complains about the amount of vandalism, spammers, and problems, the Wikia people will have to listen? 17:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Your Welcome(: I hope maybe one day he will get on, but if you do find something about voting for one, let me know. I sure remember you(: ILoveEli007 00:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC)ILoveEli007 POOP123 No, I didn't but I wish I had :) He edited my user page so I have been busy changing it back and all the other page that lame-o vandalised. I'm hoping that GlitterDisaster is made into an admin because she would totally stop these immature creepers. EliGsGirl 02:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I do have the original picture of the pole but I'll have to find it later- I'm at a place without my ORIGINAL computer! BTW it is only about 100x100 but i shortened it so you should be able to stretch it. Eli Goldsworthy. <3 15:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Loverofeli Heyyy! Heyy I read your profile and were so alike! I agree with you Eli Goldsworthy is like the best character on Degrassi...EVER!!! and Munro Chambers is so so so so hot and sexy!!! hahaha! and I totallyy lovee eclaree!!!!! There so cute!! This is totallyy my fav. picture of them!!! Well, Write back if you wanna, gotta go, xoxo ~~soccerstar10244 <3